


December Dunes

by Teal_Rainbeau



Series: Klancemas 2020 submissions [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Klancemas 2020, M/M, POV Lance (Voltron), Sledding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_Rainbeau/pseuds/Teal_Rainbeau
Summary: When snow is not an option for teaching Lance how to sled, Keith finds the next best thing...Written for Monthly Klance's Klancemas: Sledding.  If you want to participate in this challenge or future ones, here is more information on theirTumblrandInstagram.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klancemas 2020 submissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059008
Kudos: 14





	December Dunes

Lance swore he would never get on the back of Keith’s red deathtrap again, but alas, that was a lie. A big lie that was going to build up like some sandstorm in the middle of summer.

Except this was winter, and the desert landscape that Keith took them to was as vacant as the sun to the night. The evening air was dry and chilly.

“Um…did I do something to upset you?” He dug his hands into his winter coat, backing up a little, “Like, is this some sort of grand revenge plot where you do awful, heinous things to me and then bury me until some exotic species discovers my carcass for nourishment?”

Lance stopped rambling the moment he noticed Keith arch a fist on his hip. All the man did was smile in ridicule and shake his head.

“Unless there’s something that warrants it, I don’t think I’d have the time to do something so… _heinous.”_

Lance dropped his shoulders and sighed, “Good, ‘cause you really wouldn’t have had a solid alibi.”

Keith went to his hover cart and revealed two pieces of board. He tossed one to Lance and motioned for him to follow. 

When they were done walking there was a large section of land where large varied ripples of sand dunes swelled the stretches.

Once they reached the top of a lower hill, Keith took a minute to tutor Lance on what they were going to do. Sand sledding. Just like surfing, except staying belly-down and continuing on a downward slope. Easy enough.

“Ready?”

“After you, Captain.”

Keith pushed off and made a clean trail on the sand, coming to a slow stop once his momentum was spent. Lance started to push along side him, but he needed to see how the trail was blazed. Finally, he did the same, albeit with a more crooked path than his.

Keith noticed Lance’s blank face and patronizing smirk; the boy was ready for something a little more challenging. Something that could really get his motor racing.

Their next hill was a foot larger. They slid down in unison, Lance maintaining formation a lot more skillfully. They repeated again, until falling into their own happy trails. It was fun for a while, then something about it became rote.

“Alright, Kogane! Enough of the bunny slopes! Where’s the real action?” he grumbled, using his biceps to push his torso upward while jumping his feet backward and rising to standing position.

“Follow me.” Keith instructed plainly.

This mountain was at least ten feet above. Not that heights were a thing, because they really _weren’t_. Heck, if Lance could fall through the ground and land in a puddle of water without killing himself, then this was surely a piece of cake…

So why did the slope below begin to trick his mind as far as depth went?

He could do this!

He grabbed for Keith’s hand, gave it a vibrating squeeze. It had to be adrenaline giving him the jitters.

“You wanted this. But it’s not too late to change course.” Keith uttered softly as he held their palms to his chest.

Lance took his hand back and surveyed the several feet drop again, “No, nuh uh! Not falling for your little reverse psychology Red Paladin mind trick!” I’m going first, and _you’re_ gonna wanna copy me when I’m done.” He smiled and pointed to himself with a head tilt as Keith deadpanned.

“You’re shaking a little.”

He scoffed, “that’s just adrenaline! Been living a nice, boring life this past year. You know how the ol’ juice machine has to kick in…”

And he had been. Since the lions paid them a visit before vanishing into space or wherever they dwelled in peace time, nothing too exciting has happened. Except for now. What a weird date idea!

Lance walked away, causing the other man to follow him with his glowing indigo beams. Must’ve been a previously recessive Galra trait of his.

After stopping a few feet away from him, Lance got a good running start, embraced the livewire leap his heart performed, and planked on the board alongside his partner. Velocity ripped into him and became his guardian of speed and light. And soon enough, unease burned away completely, leaving freshly polished gall in his bones. He whooped joyfully, with Keith echoing his sentiment in healthily worded “yeahs!”

Once he finally reached the bottom, he rolled to his back and indulged in satisfied cackles.

Keith, who was on his stomach, leaned on his elbow and observed him.

“That was a blast. Maybe this should be our new winter “thing” …”

“Sorry I couldn’t take you to snow this year.”

Lance remembered Keith talking in passing about planning a trip for just the two of them. To Texas. There was a shallow foot of snow this time of year, but still enough to go sledding. Just not enough time in the day to make vacation plans lately. But to sneak a mere thirty minutes away for the next best thing…

Lance rolled to his side and shifted closer. He brushed his lips against his, then indulged with a little more pressure as Keith responded in kind, smiling and combing his fingers into the short strands against the nape of his neck. They pulled away with a soft smack.

“Thanks, man. You really know the way to a guy's heart.” He whispered.

Keith’s face glowed bright red as he grinned timidly. “Alright, you. Let’s head back before Shiro begins to alert the entire brigade on our disappearance.”

He pulled Lance to his feet, but the other man pulled him in his own direction.

“Aww. Now? Can’t we stay for, like, another few hours?!”

“Lance…”

“Alright!” he drawled. And they searched for the craft hand in hand with their boards under their opposite arms. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♡
> 
> [My Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/teal_rainbeau/)  
> 


End file.
